In general, a cable tie is a tool capable of neatly holding tubes or electric cables together which are used at offices, houses and factories.
A cable tie according to the related art will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
As illustrated in the drawing, the cable tie according to the related art includes a tie band 10 of a long strap to enclose cables 1, and a tie holder 20 connected to one end of the tie band 10, in which the other end of the tie band 10 goes through the tie holder 20 to form a loop.
The tie band 10 is provided with a plurality of serrated grooves 11 continuously formed on a one surface thereof in a longitudinal direction, and the tie holder 20 is provided with a locking protrusion 21 formed on an inner surface, the locking protrusion being latched to the serrated groove 11 to prevent the tie band 10 from being pulled back from the tie holder.
When a user wants to organize a plurality of cables 1 by the cable tie according to the related art, the user penetrates a free end of the tie band 10 through the tie holder 20 in the state in which the tie band 10 binds the plurality of cables 1 together, and then pulling continuously the free end penetrated until the tie band 10 is brought into close contact with the cables 1. The latching work of the cable tie is completed by cutting the remaining free end of the tie band 10 remaining after it holds the cables, by use of a cutting tool, such as a knife or a pair of scissors.
In case of the cable tie according to the related art, however, there is a drawback in that the user should carry the cutting tool, such as a knife or a pair of scissors, to remove the remaining free end of the tie band 10. If the remaining free end of the tie band is left intact, without being cut by use of the cutting tool, there is a problem in that it will disfigure the appearance of the cable organization due to the structure of the cable tie, of which the free end protrudes perpendicularly from the cables 1, as compared to the state before the cables are organized.
In case where the whole diameter of the cables 1 to be bound is increased due to the large number, since only one cable tie cannot bear a binding force, two or more cable ties should be used in cooperation with each other. Therefore, there are problems in that working steps and the number of necessary cable ties are significantly increased, and occurrence risk of electric accident is high.
In addition, if the free end of the tie band is cut by use of the cutting tool, the user can be injured by a sharp cut surface, or clothes may be damaged.